『PRECIOUS PROMISE』
by Adreus
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus, the anime.


**Notes: **The last time I wrote PJO was years ago, so I honestly don't rec reading my other fic if you like this one. But let me know if you do!

* * *

_PRECIOUS PROMISE_

* * *

When word spreads through Camp that HaphaestusTV has a new program for their Fall 2015 line-up, most of the campers—the exception being a handful of Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes kids, who gossip about _Teen God _like they gossip about _True Blood _or Percy's lovelife—can't spare a damn. The cable network of the gods has never been particularly popular with half-bloods; once the initial novelty of seeing your godly parent on a talk show debating the popularity of high fructose corn syrup and GMOs and how it's all super unhealthy for satyrs and dryads wears off, the bitterness about your parent not sparing a damn about _you _kind of seeps in. But the naiads and the cleaning harpies and the Apollo kids (some shaking their heads at the poor direction on _Hercules Busts Heads) _like it enough to merit a subscription outside of the Big House—occasionally the Apollo channel is in the mood for Disney movie marathons and none of the campers can really say no to that.

It's during a showing of _Frozen _that the first commercial for _Seven _shows up. Percy, Jason, and Leo are belting out the lyrics to "Let it Go" a few minutes too early, and Nico—invited by Jason and forced to sit by Hazel—is doing his best to sink into the shadows—which, you know, he's _usually _pretty good at, but the attention given to three of the seven great heroes singing off-key is hard to shake off. Frank is the one who sits there and laughs with the others but doesn't actually sing himself, too self-conscious of his praetorship and the depth of his voice. He's also the one closest to the speakers, apparently, because when the screen goes dark and there's windy sound effects, he's the one to stop the others and point to the trailer first.

A voice like Rachel's fills the theater, speaks the words as they appear on screen:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_.

There's a whistle of wind as the words glow. The chill isn't just on-screen; anyone present who's heard the Prophecy of Seven goes deadly quiet as the words fade away, all except "Seven."

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

There's a burst of flame and more ferocious wind, a rainstorm, because apparently somewhere on Olympus an effects department likes pushing _all the buttons!_ and hoping for the best—and, hey, why not throw in some _Requiem for a Tower_ knock-off steadily increasing in volume, too? The second lline of words disappears and so does _Seven_; the whole screen is blank until the next shot appears, the background music dyingto reveal… Eyes. They open, blink. Blue.

_"Where… am I?"_

The camera zooms out.

A bus. The Wilderness School.

"Is that—"

"—Jason?"

Music picks up again, this time some teeny bopper pop song that belongs in, like, Pokémon, and an animated Jason Grace looks at his hands and in front of him where a satyr with a cap and a baseball bat is yelling at him to wake up, did he fall asleep _again_?

_"Yeah, c'mon, Jase_!" comes a new voice, and on-screen comes this really pretty, really kinda androgynous kid that might be Leo. "_You gotta stop _sleepin' _on the _bus!" He says it like a joke, which. Kind of.

"_Baby," _an overly sensual voice croons from the other side, "_How about a kiss_?" And animated-Jason's head turns, but the audience doesn't get to see what he does—instead, an explosion rocks the bus and in walks a brunette with intense, green eyes, shouting, "_Where is he?! Where is he?!"_

_"Who?"_ asks animated-Jason.

The girl scowls. "_Perseus Jackson."_

Speaking of whom—

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Screaming, and then there's someone running toward the screen in a tattered Camp Half-Blood tee, scared out of his mind.

Black.

The title card: _Seven. Fall 2015. APOLLON ANIMATION STUDIOS, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED._

…

"Uh," whispers Frank, since everyone else in the amphitheater is looking at them, "Did anyone authorize this?"

Percy's eyes are narrowed and his mouth is pressed into a thin line. "Wouldn't be the first time they turned a quest to save their pasty divine behinds into a joke."

"Is my nose really that big?" asks Jason, because he's already blocked out the depictions of Piper and of Leo and, "Also, the music. What."

"I'unno," says Leo, and he tilts his head as _Frozen _reappears, like if he squints hard enough, it'll rewind back to Jason waking up. Then his eyes light up and his hair sets off sparks. "Hey, hey, premiere party?"

Percy looks like he just smelled something that got lit on fire, tossed in the Hudson, pulled out, and then shat on. Jason, recently a guest on _Whose Dad is Zeus Anyway?_, glares. Frank just shakes his head.

"What the hell, guys, we have an _anime _about us," Leo mutters, and dammit, he doesn't care if they still look unimpressed, he is _watching _animated-Leo beat the shit out of the Earth, okay. And he bets they'll want to watch it later, too, when it's on its second season or something, and then Leo can be all, "Hah, I've been watching it longer than you," and complain about how _he _had to wait between seasons and _he _saw the premieres _live _and couldn't go to the bathroom in-between because there weren't commercials long enough and _he—_

(—will give up halfway through episode three, because they animated _everything_, and what isn't grossly inaccurate is dizzyingly spot-on).

(Nico, who has the unholy ability to marathon cartoons and anime and video games, while everyone else they know would succumb to lack of attention span, decides to watch _Seven_ all in one go. He sends Reyna screencaps with out-of-context subtitles and inbetweeners with weird proportions. She shows them to Frank, who shares them with Hazel, who sends them to Percy, who growls about the stupid gods needing their asses pulled out of their heads, but snorts at the size of Jason's nose and Frank being unsure about "doing a Rhino." Then he forwards them to pretty much everyone he knows).

* * *

**Notes: **(And then it basically becomes the demigod version of CD-I Zelda, and the Seven, Nico, Reyna, and Hedge shout out-of-context quotes at each other _all the time_).


End file.
